Why did He Cheat on Me
by hayat.kun
Summary: Hey i already created a new story. This is a Hasora or Hayat XX Sora. Like i said in the story wait till Digimon Adventre 1.5 to know the charaters. Enjoy...


**Hey Hayat here. I hope you enjoy. This is a Hasora. Hayat XX Sora. I will post Digimon Adventure 1.5 and you will know who is Hayat,Lucas,Eli and Sam. Enjoy it**

**Why Must He Cheat On Me**

* * *

Why must you cheat on me.

It was sunny day at the park...

Sorry im late BY. Said Sora

Nahh right on time baby. Said Hayat

Want some ice cream my treat. Said Sora

Sure. Said Hayat

After eat...

Thanks Sor. Said Hayat

Wlcome BY. Said Sora

I love you. Said Hayat

Love you to. Said Sora

Then they seat at the park bench.

Wow it is a nice park. Said Hayat

Yeah. Said Sora

Hayat do you really love me. Asked Sora

Of course. You are the pretiest girl in this world. Said Hayat

Owhhhh. By the way i want to go to the toilet. Said Sora

Then when Sora got to the toilet Hayat met his old friend Julie

After Sora went out from te toilet Julie want to get back and she hug Hayat. Sora think Hayat was cheat on him.

Sora it doesnt like you see. Said Hayat

Oh yeah go with your new girlfriend. Said Sora as tears flow...

At the Tachenouchi...

Ding Dong..

Ohhh Mimi come in. Sora is still crying. Said Mrs Tachenouchi

Let me handle. Said Mimi

Meems. I cant stand it anymore. Said Sora as she cry

Yeah dont cry. Boys always idiot. Said Mimi

Why must he cheat on me. Asked Sora

Idunno. Said Mimi

I will try to forget him. Said Sora

Anyway come to the concert that Matt made for us digidestined. Tomorrow. Have a song to sing. Asked Mimi

Sure have. Said Sora as she wiped his tears...

Kay see you tommorow. Said Mimi

The next morning...

At the eving they have an reunion at the Ishida...

Everone here. Said Matt

Not yet. That idiot is not here. Said Sora

What happen with you and Hayat. Asked Sam

Dont ask her. Said Mimi

I just want to. Urghhhhhh. Said Sam as Eli and Lucas close her mouth...

Please be quiet. Said Eli

Yay. Se allready quiet. Happy Lucas

Ding Dong...

Hey Hayat. Said Matt

Sorry im late. Said Hayat

Nevermind. Said Tai

Could my friend come. She is a digidestined to. Said Hayat

Sure. Said Izzy

Hey Julie come up now. Said Hayat

Then a preaty long black hair girl with sexy clothes came and great.

Hey there. Greet Nene and Haruka

Great you bring your girlfriend with you. Said Sora

What do you mean. Said Joe

Joe Mimi said dont ask. Said Haruka

Ohhh i forgot Baby. Said Joe

Let's began. Said Palmon

Then Hayat try to talk to Sora but Sora kept ignored him...

Exaclty what's wrong Hayat. Asked Tai when Sora got to the toilet

Ok. When se was at the toilet i meet my old friend Julie and when she came out we were hugging because Julie was going. Said Hayat

Owhhhh. Said All

Then Sora come out from the toilet..

Sora! I want to talk. Said Hayat as he pull Sora to the corner

Let me go. Said Sora

Then Hayat quiet Sora with a passionted kiss. And they enjoy it until Mimi broke it.

Hey hello. Said Mimi

Let me go. I dont ask for a kiss anyway. Said Sora as ahe go

Why why. Thought Hayat

The night at the concert...

Now for the opening we represent you Sora Tachenouchi... Said The host

Sora came out and sing

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Then Sora cry and still singing and look at Hayat

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

Sora dance and tears falling more..

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side..

Thank you Sora. Said The host

Next we began with bla bla bla bla...

Meanwhilw when sora go to the others...

Sora youre rock. Said Mimi

Thanks. Said Sora

Then Sora see Hayat isnt there..

Hey where is Hayat? Asked Sora

At the back. Said all

Then Sora see Hayat at the back who were crying...

Im going to him. Said Sora

Go Sora! Said All

When Sora was at Hayat

Hayat are you okay. Asked Sora

Of course. Said Hayat

Im so so. Said Sora

Sora, actually i never cheat on you. Just you who always bright my day. I still lo you Baby. Said Hayat

Im slrry to. And love you too. Said Sora

Then They Kiss...

15 years later...

At the Ishida's

Everyone is here. Said Matt

Yes. Said Tai

Let's enjoy and before that Hayat want to make annoucemont. Said Matt

Hey it's been 19 years since we know. And i love sora. Now i will be the happiest man in the world if sora says yes. Said Hayat

What is it. Asked Sora

Then Hayat kneldt down to Sora and pull a ring and say

Sora Tachenouchi, will you marry me. Said Hayat

Owhhhh. Said All

mean of course. Said Sora

Then they kiss...

10 years later...

hurry up or we will late for the beach. Said Sora

Coming Mom. Said them

Where is Sunmon and Yokomon. Asked Hayat

They on the bed sleeping Dad. Said Toshiro

Get them awake we are going one family. Said Coronamon

Ok. Said Them

Yokomon you sleep well. Said Biyomon

Im still tired about last night. Said Sunmon

Then at the beach Hayat and Sora kiss again...

The End...

* * *

**so how? Please leave a review f there is wrong spelling or something or suggest me to do some more story. Tell me if anythings wrong...**


End file.
